


We Happy Three

by burning_nova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint were good; Phil, Clint and Natasha were better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Happy Three

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I wrote more porn. Uh, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome.

One of the downsides for dating Phil Coulson was the man’s libido. The man could go at it at least three times or for quite a while depending on the situation. Normally Clint wouldn’t have a problem with this because Natasha was there to help. Natasha had been out of the country for the last two months. Even with a bit of variation Clint was pretty much sexually exhausted. Clint winced as Phil pulled out of him. Phil frowned and lifted his legs up

One of the downsides for dating Phil Coulson was the man’s libido.  The man could go at it at least three times or for quite a while depending on the situation.  Normally Clint wouldn’t have a problem with this because Natasha was there to help.  Natasha had been out of the country for the last two months. 

Even with a bit of variation Clint was pretty much sexually exhausted. Clint winced as Phil pulled out of him.  Phil frowned and lifted his legs up high. Phil’s eyes darkened. 

“You’re sore.”   
  
“Yeah.” Clint agreed because it was true. “Quite fucked out right now.” He flinched slightly when Phil pressed his fingers against him.   
  
“Your swollen and quite red.” His voice was tinged with arousal. Of course Phil would get aroused by that though he supposed he understood.   
  
“Take a picture.” He said with a grin. Phil looked at his face.   
  
“Would you let me?” Huh, he didn’t think Phil was into that kind of thing.  
  
“Yeah.” Because that was true too. “Just you, and Nat of course.” Phil smiled and looked gently let his legs fall before kissing him.   
  
“She’s coming back tomorrow.”   
  
“She okay right?”  
  
“No reported casualties or injuries with any of the agents.”

“Good. We’ll celebrate a mission well done.”

  
“Dinner?  
  
“Whatever Nat wants.” Clint said. “Who knows what that could be. Remember when she wanted to go the zoo?”

“Mmm.” Phil agreed and drew him closer. Spooning was definitely an advantage when it came to dating Phil Coulson. Clint hadn’t been too big into before but he’d turned around with Phil and general cuddling, especially since Natasha joined them.  

He felt Phil twitch against him as he resisted to reach for the Space, Natasha was sorely missed. He did like being able to have Phil for himself every once in a while but they definitely were a set of three. 

  
Natasha’s return was meet with a stoic greeting from him and formal greeting from Phil followed by a trip to Medical then a debriefing.  When she got out all she wanted to do was go home and rest.  Clint prepared dinner while Phil pampered Natasha with a message.  The mission might have gone well but it had been a close call from her tension. 

They fell asleep, Phil and Clint flanking Natasha. Clint drifted off easily.  He was woken up by Natasha’s moans. He glanced at the clock, it was around four.  He blinked and turned to watch Phil fingering Natasha.  

Phil must have felt him watching because he turned to him. “Want to join?” Natasha glanced at him and thrust down onto Phil’s hand. She rolled a nipple into between her hands and smirked at him. 

“I’m happy watching.” Natasha smiled. 

“He wore you out.”  She said breathily as Phil stroked her clitoris. 

“Yeah.” He replied honestly. “Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the show.” He squirmed out of his boxers. His cock sprung free and fuck his ass was sore.   
  
Phil watched him, eyes dark. “You should’ve seen him Natasha. He took it so well. I’m amazed he can sit down.”

Clint blushed. “Fuck sir. Don’t say things like that.” he squirmed. “Fuck. I want you to fuck me now.”   
  
“My turn.” Natasha said. “You’re going have to wait.”  She lifted her hips and made a definite show on moving down onto Phil’s hand again. Her ass giving a little shake as she did so. 

“Maybe you should rest.” Phil suggested as his fingers plunged back into Natasha, making an almost obscene sound.    
  
“You’re not making it easy to consider that offer seriously.” Clint replied. Natasha smirked. “Shut up.” He told her. She grabbed Phil’s hand from between her legs and brought them to her mouth. She sucked them obscenely, her tongue twirling between Phil’s digits to catch every last part of her own slick.   
  
“Fuck. That’s not fair.” Clint whined and stroked himself.   
  
“What’s not fair is our complete lack of orgasms.” Phil replied seriously as he maneuvered Natasha higher on the bed.   
  
“He’s impatient.” Natasha told Clint. Clint smirked.  
  
“No one at SHIELD would believe us.” 

“If you two want to talk I can take this elsewhere.”  
  
“Do you think he’s referring to his penis or sex?”   
  
“His penis.” Natasha replied and spread herself wide. She dipped to fingers into her. “Come on, Phil. I’m ready for you.” Phil’s glowered at them. “Do you want me to beg?” She teased. He glared and shuffled forward. He settled between her legs and watched as he slowly entered her.    
  
“Wait.” Clint whined. Phil stopped. “I want to watch.”   
  
“Then hurry up and get over here.” Natasha replied. Her hips twitched. He moved quickly next to her and Phil. “Go.” She told Phil. Phil plunged in quickly. He thrust in once, twice, three times slowly before stopping and rotating his hips. “Uh.” Natasha moaned. “Still can’t figure out how he does that.”   
  
“You’re telling me.” Clint replied as he began stroked himself. Natasha reached out to him. He bent down and kissed her. It was an awkward angle and he could feel the force of Phil’s thrust as he kissed her. She moved up and down with each plunge into her. From his peripheral he caught sight of her breast bouncing from the same energy.

“You have two choices.” Phil suddenly called up. They broke apart and turned his attention to him. “You can come here with a bit of help from Clint’s hand or you can come while I’m fucking Clint.”  
  
“How?” Natasha asked and lazily stroked one of her breasts.   
  
“However you prefer.” He said.   
  
“Has he been good?”   
  
“Very good.” Phil said. “Finished all his paperwork on time and everything.”   
  
“As if I never do.” Clint replied feeling slightly insulted even though he knew they were joking. They smiled at him with open affection. “Come on Nat, I missed you too.” he licked his lips. “I’ll make it worth it.”  
  
“I’ll make you eat those words.” 

“I’m looking forward for it.” Clint purred. Natasha laughed.   
  
“Everyone happy?” Phil asked smiling. They both nodded. 

“Good.”  He sped up his thrusts. Clint watch the two people he loved move together.  He didn’t think he’d ever tire of that sight. He alternated from kissing Natasha and her breasts. He could tell Phil was close to the edge when he grabbed his hand and brought them to Natasha’s clitoris. He stroked her. 

Natasha groaned and let herself go to them, the pleasure.  He strong thighs were tightening around Phil, drawing him deeper.  He wished his fingers could join Phil’s inside of her. His fingers caught on the red pubic hair. He licked his lips in anticipation of her riding his face.

“Fuck, Clint.” Phil begged him to finish it. “Natasha.” He sighed.  “You feel so good.” He breathed. “Missed you.”   
  
Clint panted and nodded. “We both did.”

  
“Ah, I missed you too.” It was the closest to an I love you that they ever said. She shuddered and gave a sharp half aborted scream that singled her orgasm. Phil shuddered and thrust with tight quick movements into her as he came.   


Clint gave them room. Phil collapsed onto of Natasha, breathing against her breasts. She gave a happy sigh as she caught her breath and stroked his head. Clint sat back and watched them.   
  
As they caught their breath Clint eased them apart. Natasha’s legs fell to Phil’s side. Natasha smiled at him.  “Give me a moment.”   
  
“Give us a moment.” Phil said and pulled out of her. “I need a moment.” He said laughing. “Missed you quite a bit.” he smiled and sighed.   
  
“Want a show, sir?” Clint asked. Phil’s eyes were dark though his cock was still soft. Natasha nodded and moved to Clint. 

“What do you want Phil?”   
  
“Show me how much you missed each other.” He told them. Clint laughed. 

“Cheesy line, sir.”   
  
“Are we playing that game again?” Phil asked. His eyes amused. “Because I can give you some very creative orders. On your back, legs spread. Hands above you.” Clint smirked but did as he told. 

Natasha leaned between them and ran a hand down his thighs to his buttocks. She gripped them and gently pulled them apart. A finger circled over his hole. 

He hissed.   
  
“He is sore.” Natasha agreed as she circled the slightly swollen muscle. “You two were busy.” She licked her lips. “Let me help you out with that while Phil’s gets it back up.” She dropped her head between his legs. 

He thought she was going to start giving him head but found her tongue on his anus. 

“Fuck!” he yelled startled. Strong hands kept his hips down and apart. Phil shifted so he could get a better look. “Fuck, Nat. Ah. Don’t.‘ he hissed as her tongue entered him and began to fuck him.  Her hands tightened slightly on his thighs, asking if he really wanted to stop. “Fuck.” he whispered and gripped her hair. “Fuck, more.” He hissed. 

“Talk to me, Barton.” Phil ordered. 

“She’s in me, Phil. Not much uh fuck more to it.” He moaned as she curled her tongue. “She’s fucking me with her tongue and it’s wet and strong and uh I’m going to come if she keeps it up. 

“It’s more than that.”  
  
“It stings but also doesn’t. You know I’m sore and damn it. Fuck me!”  

“Natasha, he likes it if you tease.” Phil reminded her and Clint gave a cry of loss as Natasha removed her tongue and just flicked around his pucker.   
  
“I hate you both.” He said and lost himself briefly to the feel of Natasha’s tongue in him, on him. In a place Phil wouldn’t normally touch either of them like that. He turned to Phil and saw his erection was back with a renewed interest. His hands were fisted by his side. He tugged gently on Natasha’s hair. She pulled back and looked at Phil.   


She let Clint’s legs drop and moved toward his head. Clint got the message and panted at the sight above him. Phil hadn’t used a condom.   He ran a finger on the semen running down her leg.  She’d be sticky soon. He licked his finger quickly and  saw Natasha glance at him with dark eyes. 

Phil grabbed his legs and spread them. He felt his fingers there, cool with lubricant.  He sighed as he was penetrated quickly. Natasha lowered herself onto him and he moaned against her as Phil rubbed his prostate. He got the message and began to lick and suck at Natasha.   
  
She gave a happy sigh and began to grind against him.  Phil’s fingers were quickly replaced by his cock and Clint’s hiss and groan were drowned into Natasha’s groin.  Natasha nails scraped at his scalp. 

He stopped more than once distracted by Phil’s thrust or by the way Natasha gyrated up against him. He was sore, his jaw and ass but this was always good, it was perfect. 

All three of them together.    
  
Natasha came twice on his face before she collapsed next to him and watched him and Phil. His face was slick from their leavings and Phil really liked that by the way his thrusts picked upped pace. 

Clint remembered yesterday and turned to Natasha. 

“He wants to take picture of us.” Natasha’s eyes flicked between them. For a moment something dark and vicious passed through them.  Another memory she wouldn’t discuss and keep hidden.   
  
“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Phil told her gently. 

“No. It’s fine, with you two.” She replied though her eyes lost some of their previous mirth. “Kiss him.” she ordered and Phil bent to down to meet Clint. Clint was bent nearly in half. “I’ll be taking my own pictures too.” 

“Can’t wait.” Clint replied. Phil nodded. His eyes were closed and his hands drifted between them. Clint groaned.   
  
“What are you waiting for?” Natasha asked as they moved.   
  
“You.” They both replied almost together. Natasha’s hands briefly ghosted over their faces. They looked at her. “Now.” Clint’s orgasm shot through him powerfully and he felt Phil follow shortly after. When he came down he found himself next to Natasha on the bed and Phil staring at them with a camera. How long had he been out? 

“Legs.” He said. Natasha spread, her hand coming to her breast as she posed. “Clint.” Clint was too fucked to do more than drawn his knees up. He knew he looked debauched  with come on his face, stomach , and ass. He didn’t need to pose. Phil looked at Natasha. “Is that what you want?”  
  
Natasha froze. Her hand dropped to her mound, fingers posed as if to stroke herself. “Yes.” Phil studied her for a moment and nodded. Then he began to take pictures. 

They came out wonderfully. He looked exhausted as he felt but quite satisfied. Natasha was beautiful as always but her eyes were what told the story to them. If they had to lose the entirety of the photos but were left just her face he knew they would all be satisfied because that told them everything they needed to know.   


 


End file.
